


Garlean Kitties: Nael van/deus Darnus

by Silver_Siren



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: Kitties! AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kitties!, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: A collection of small snippets about living life with Nael van/deus Darnus as your first-ever, pet cat. Inspired by the Kitty AU for Final Fantasy XV I found on tumblr by mandakatt!





	1. Getting Nael

You found her, fur heavily matted, in one of the many traps you'd laid out to catch feral cats. As you approached, she hissed, snarled, and mrowed angrily. When you reached out, she began angrily swatting at you with claws out-you were thankful that you were able to pull back in time. 

You waited a few minutes, and strangely, she actually reached out, gentle, trying to place her paw on your hand. You blinked in confusion. You hadn't offered any food or treats, so why was she suddenly being affectionate-

And then, just as quickly, she hissed, and retreated back into a corner of the trap. You were confused.

What was  _ wrong  _ with this cat?

* * *

"Well, the likely story is that she's got trauma-induced multiple personality disorder. It’s manageable with medication, but you can’t afford to slack off on it. She may put on a little weight because of the medication, but once it takes effect, I’m sure she’ll be a wonderful cat.” 

It did make sense. Upon being cleaned and properly treated (which was only successful with sedation due to the poor thing’s unpredictable personality switches), a beautiful, snow-white Maine Coon, with heterochromic eyes, had been revealed. You were given a bottle of the necessary medication to help manage her condition. You decided to name her Nael in light of her switching personalities reminding you of a fictional character you found particularly appealing. 

On the way home, you purchased some pill-hiding treats to make it easier to get Nael to take her medication, as well as a few pieces of cat furniture and toys. Also, couldn’t forget food and water bowls, as well as food itself. She was still somewhat out of it thanks to the sedation (honestly, both you and the vet agreed the tech panicked when Nael suddenly lashed out for no other reason than her rather unfortunate condition) by the time you got home, so, gently, you placed her on the guest bed. You then went out to set up all of the new things you got.

A half-hearted  _ mrow  _ at your feet got your attention. Nael was awake, and thankfully, in an affectionate mood. You cooed to her, and headed into the kitchen. She followed behind, and you gave her the medication, hidden in one of those ingenious treats. She devoured it greedily, and then leapt up onto the counter. You swore she was judging you for even  _ thinking  _ of giving her cheap dry kibble with that stare and idle tail flicking. You instead opted for some canned wet food, which she happily consumed.

What a weird cat, but still a cat to love.

* * *


	2. Catnip

You panicked when you got up to make an afternoon snack, only to notice Nael was not anywhere near the kitchen. Usually, she would at least be in the room, if not on the counter, demanding a share. However, she was nowhere to be found. Abandoning the snack, you began frantically looking for her.

Nowhere in the house. Lovely, she's outside. You had a high fence around your backyard, but she was a crafty, stubborn little shit when she wanted to. You continued your frantic search…

_ Mrrrrooooow… _

You looked over to find Nael… on her back… in a… oh, God… a wild catnip bed! And some of it was missing! She was lazily pawing at the sky, as if batting around some invisible toy. It was plain… she had eaten a lot of it and was tripping out like no tomorrow. 

You wondered what she was seeing in her high state. You also knew it was not a good idea to leave her out here on her lonesome. Carefully, you picked her up, and she shifted, kneading your chest lazily. Dear God, she was  _ really  _ gone…

You made a mental note to put a gate and fence around the bed to prevent future unplanned trips.

* * *

_ "Sounds like you had an interesting afternoon, but no, catnip won't really interfere with her medication. So long as they're given about four hours apart, she'll be fine."  _

You were relieved to learn that. The last thing you wanted to deal with was a rather bad psychotic break from Nael. Her claws were  _ not  _ something to be trifled with. Her fangs, even more dangerous. But all would be well…

Once her pride recovered. 

When the trip finally wore off, and she'd sobered up, she took one look at her current position, and scrambled away from you, hiding. Somehow, she realized what had happened, and was embarrassed because of it. You would definitely have to do this again...


	3. Comfort

Today had just been utter  _ shit  _ at work. Understaffed (especially for the time of year), very little time to even eat lunch (you were thankful you always packed yours and brought it with you), let alone truly take a break, and to top it off, towards the end of your shift, an entitled bitch of a woman raised all levels of hell. She refused to control her three hellspawn children despite the requests of you, what few other employees were there, and other customers, and when you refused to accept expired coupons, she threw a fit (suddenly, the brats’ behaviors all made sense) worthy of a soap opera. In the end, the police had to be called to remove her from the premises. Thankfully, your manager had let you go home early after all of that.

You walked home, and heard Nael greet you with a sweet little burble. You gave her a sad, weak response…

And clearly, that wasn’t okay with her.

For within five seconds, she darted up on the cat furniture, and then proceeded to, quite literally,  _ leap from the shelving onto your face.  _

It caught you off-guard, to say the least. You were thankful you had carpet flooring, as you fell on your ass mere seconds after she landed on your face. It took you several seconds to recover, and you looked at her, confused.

“Nael?” You questioned, only to be answered with her kneading on your face, then licking your face until you couldn’t do anything but laugh. After a few minutes of this, she leapt off of you, and strode away, as if nothing had happened. You smiled in her direction. 

“Only you, Nael… Only you.” You mused softly. As if she understood you, she meowed back at you, and you got back up.

At least  _ someone  _ would always worry about you… even if that someone had four legs, white fur, and loved to perch on cat shelves. 


	4. Movie Night

While it was not yet truly Halloween, it was very much the season, and as such, you decided to put on the original  _ Exorcist  _ movie. Nael, at the moment, was currently asleep on one of her many shelves. You hadn’t shown her a horror movie before, but she would be fine, right?

The answer was no. No, she would not be fine. Not even  _ remotely  _ okay with it.

The screaming of Reagan as she was being possessed made Nael  _ completely  _ lose it. She chittered in fear while the screaming was happening, and when she was properly possessed, Nael  _ bolted  _ from the room. It took several minutes for her to work up the courage to return, and of course, when she did, it was on the infamous levitation scene. She meowed loudly, and jumped up on the couch, trying desperately to hide behind you. 

And as the movie continued, it only got worse. She continued to try to hide, but when it was obvious to her that no, it wasn’t going away, and it was only getting louder and louder and louder…  _ she snapped. _

In a fit of rage, you swore that Nael  _ herself  _ was possessed as she suddenly darted out from behind you, and went to outright  _ attack the television.  _ Thankfully, you were quicker, and were able to catch her. You quickly shut it off, and sighed heavily. 

It took at least five hours of cooing, petting, holding, and nuzzling to  _ finally  _ get her settled. You then gently placed her on the bed, and read a book as she curled up right underneath your arms. 

  
Lesson learned-you would never watch scary movies with Nael nearby _ever _again. 


End file.
